


Grocery Shopping

by KarnsteinRosenberg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Store, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnsteinRosenberg/pseuds/KarnsteinRosenberg
Summary: Can the content of your grocery basket reveal who you are?





	Grocery Shopping

He had been working in this small grocery store for just less than three months, and yet he had already gotten familiar with the people that do their grocery here.

"Hey, dude! What's up?" 

Customer 'Dude' said as he put two six-packs of his favorite beer on the conveyor belt.

"Not much," he smiled back after scanning the beers and the cherry lollipop that was added. This dude was one of his favorite customers since he always looked so enthusiastic and very friendly to everyone. It does not matter if this customer always eats most of the free food for tasting inside the grocery store; he was after all a regular customer and he treats him like one of his bros. 

After swiping the credit card and paying, "Thanks! See you later!" customer dude said before unwrapping the lollipop, put it in his mouth and grabbed the packs of beer.

He nodded and smiled back, knowing that customer 'Dude' would be back in the evening to buy some frozen food for his dinner. Sometimes he buys for two, but most of the times he buys for one. He does not know if he has a girlfriend or not since he never sees him buys some rubbers. Or maybe he gets it for free from the university.

The grin on his face disappeared when he faced his next customer. He stood straight like a soldier and greeted her. "Good afternoon," he said and received a slight nod. 

Customer 'Madam'; not only was she well poised, sophisticated, reserved, beautiful, intimidating and always wearing power suits and high heels, she also had this look that conveyed she was not into small non-sense talk and her time was very valuable. 

She always talks French on her smartphone, but when she arrives at the cashier and checks out her groceries, she always ends the call to focus her attention when paying her bill. The one thing he liked about customer 'Madam' was she does not let him wait when it was time to pay. He liked it that she respected also his time and job as a cashier.

He scanned quickly a toothbrush, the small pack of organic turkey breast, organic tomatoes, red beets, a pack of rockets and bottle of black olives, and recited the amount clearly. He assumed that she was living alone since she always buys the single portion of meat or chicken. But one thing that puzzled him was, she always buys one toothbrush every week and it was always on a Thursday. 

Once she swiped the card and entered the code, he does not wait for the approval of the payment but already bags all of her groceries. He was confident the bank will approve the payment and he automatically puts the receipt inside the paper bag and hands it to her carefully.

"Thank you," customer 'Madam' replied with a tight-lipped polite smile, before walking out with her stilettos echoing off the hard floor of the store.

"You're welcome." he always replied in a formal voice. He never says 'Come back again or have a nice day!' since he knew that she was not into this kind of pleasantries. 

*****

It had been a week now since he saw his favorite customer. He always looked forward checking out her groceries and always excited to gaze on her pretty face and beautiful smile.

He was filling up the aisle of chocolate cookies and snacks hoping to see her get the packs of her favorite cookies. But the sound of ring tore him out of his reverie. He ran towards the cashier and straightened his visor and uniform.

"Good morning!" he greeted the two redheads that seemed to be arguing about what they bought, while he begins to scan the grocery items that looked like it was for a family of four or five. As expected, the short haired redhead was being reprimanded by the long-haired curly redhead for forgetting something again.

He just smiled and continued to scan the cart full of a variety of fruits, vegetables, pasta, rice, chicken, meats, fish, different kinds of household cleaning items, toiletries and different weird kinds of stuff from the hardware department and sometimes from the school supplies aisle.

"Can you hold on for a sec?" the curly redhead said after all the items were scanned, and looked impatiently on the different isles waiting for the short hair ginger.

He nodded and smiled, he already understood that the customer 'Married Gingers' were always delaying his time, but he always tells them, "it's okay," and patiently waits. And while he waits, he always takes this opportunity to discreetly check the items they use to buy. He was aware customer 'Married Gingers' always has a cart full of healthy foods, and he never sees a single pack of frozen food item or any unhealthy food. He assumed that 'Mama Ginger' was very strict health conscious 'old fashioned type mother'. But the one thing that makes him scratch his head was there was never any item that shows that they have children in their family. No diapers, baby supplies or any toiletries that were for children. Although they always buy lots of Nutella, instant chocolate powder drinks and lots of chocolates, he will never assume that customer 'Married Gingers' have grown up children since they still look young to have kids in grade school or high school. When his eyes caught the different kinds of tampons, panty liners and pads boxes with U by Kotex, he grew more confused. How much does a woman bleed during her period?

His curiosity was halted when customer 'short haired ginger' put the additional items of foods on the conveyor belt. He can't help but smile when his eyes caught the blue packed chocolate chip cookies and were reminded of his favorite customer. When he was about to pick it to scan the pack of cookies, he was startled when a hand snatched it.

"I'm sorry, but we are not buying this one," customer 'Mother Ginger' said and frowned at the redhead beside her. "LaFontaine, how many times do I have to tell you? We are not buying artificial foods." 

"But I promise her, she's sick and can't-" customer 'Short hair Ginger' was reasoning but seemed to be losing the argument.

"That's why we're not buying it. Because all those chemicals inside this pack can cause cancer and diabetes," Customer 'Mother Ginger' explained. "And that little cookie monster have been eating too many cookies again since I took a vacation."

"Would that be all ma'am?" he asked and noticed the queue growing longer.

"Oh, yes. That would be all. And I'm sorry to keep you waiting," customer 'Mother Ginger apologized and glanced at the LED customer display of cash register to see how much. She took out her wallet and handed him the exact bill and coins of the total amount of their grocery, while customer 'Short Hair Ginger' takes out their own shopping bags and started to fill it.

As he received the payment, gave the receipt and said 'thank you, please come again', he smiled again as customer 'Married Gingers' left. He assumed that 'Mother Ginger' will not stop berating 'Short Hair Ginger' until they get home for trying to sneak contraband in their grocery shopping. And maybe, they have children in the family after he heard them talking about 'the little cookie monster.

The day went fast and the next thing he knew, it was nearly eleven in the evening. He was on his way to locking the door after fetching some more paper bags from the storage room, to be used for tomorrow when he heard the bell that was hanging by the door rung. He let out an irritated sigh, knowing who the customer was. Every fucking Friday and Wednesday night, when he was about to lock this customer would intentionally come late when it was just five minutes before he locks the door. The last time he attempted to speak with this complicated customer, she hissed at him at once, and as if reading his mind, she told him that she's not late because the door was not locked yet and business was still going on until the last customer paid. To avoid arguments and receiving customer complaints, he never dares ask or talk to her again. He went to his seat, besides the register machine and sat there while tapping his fingers, as he waited for customer 'Vampirella' to pay. 

Five minutes later, his eyes caught the sight of six-pack soda grape, the same blue pack chocolate chip cookies just like his favorite customer use to buy and the same four different kinds of chocolate bars. He scanned all of them as fast as he can, but customer 'Vampirella' always likes to annoy him by delaying the last item that she always buys at the end. Perhaps she knew that he was already eager to lock and go home, that was why she will take her time to put the last item on the conveyor belt. And when she knew that he was already growing irritated and looks at her, to signal that he was waiting for the last item, that was the only time customer 'Vampirella' will take the same brand, chocolate flavored package of 12. And the most sarcastic part of it was, she will throw it on the conveyor belt so that his attention will be focus on the pack of 12 condoms without being embarrassed at all! Most male customers will cover their face with their hoody or caps when buying condoms, but this woman has no shame at all. He wondered if her boyfriend was a very horny college boy or she was sleeping with different kinds of men every night that was why she was the one who buys the rubbers, for fear of catching any STDs. 

After scanning the last item, and before he could recite the amount, a 20 Euro bill was already thrown on the conveyor belt near him and customer 'Vampirella' was already giving him a cocky smile and said, "Keep the change" in a raspy and yet sultry voice. Then she just tucked in the chocolate bars inside the pockets of her leather pants, and carry the soda grape, chocolate cookies and the packs of condoms in her bare hands, just like she use to do every Friday and Monday nights. She sauntered and whistled on her way out and disappeared in the dark. Even if customer 'Vampirella' was the most gorgeous customer he had ever seen, and the type of woman that every college boy would dream of fucking, he was slightly scared of her because she possesses this 'psychotic' like aura and had an enigmatic character. If it had not been for his petty crush on that favorite customer of his, he would have sought a job in another town, and not here at the creepy Silas.

*****

He groaned and let out a sigh of relief after receiving the deliveries and helping his two other co-worker stock up. Mondays were one of the days he hates since most of the orders from the suppliers arrive early, and they need to unpack and put it on the shelves as much as they can before opening. He glanced at his watch and hurriedly ran towards the door to unlock it. There were already two women who were standing by the door waiting for him to open.

"Good morning, welcome to-" he was not even finished with the greeting when the two strode towards the aisle of snacks. He was not surprised when she recognized them: Customers 'Redhead Amazon' and Customer 'Black hair Amazon'.

They often buy something quick to eat and drink in the morning, and seemed like they never make or eat any breakfast in their house. He walked towards the cash register as he caught sight of the two striding like Amazons towards the cashier. Customer 'Redhead Amazon' came first and put two protein bars filled with berries and chocolates plus a can of cold latte on the conveyor belt. He was already scanning her items and was almost finished when he was interrupted by 'Black hair Amazon'.

"Put these on her tab too, please," she said and then earned a glare from the other.

"Hey! What the-?!" customer 'Redhead Amazon' reacted with slight annoyance.

"You lost the game last night, remember?" customer 'Black hair Amazon' reminded sweetly and received a frown from her companion. "You should never forget one of the sisterhood's mottos, pay your debts and maintain your honor."

He looked at customer 'Redhead Amazon' for confirmation before scanning two energy bars with nuts and a can of power drink.

"Yeah, go ahead," customer 'Redhead Amazon' nodded with a heavy sigh. 

After paying, the two customers 'Amazon' still argued until they walked out of the grocery store.

He shook his head and proceeded to the unfinished aisle that he was refilling with soaps and shampoos. Those two women were always together whenever they come in the grocery and they always argue on something; from who's going to pay the bill, or who's going to cook dinner, or who's going to buy the dishwashing soap to picking which beer was the best, or was Coke better than Pepsi? There was always rivalry and conflict between the two.

It was almost the end of the month and people were almost broke and have not received salaries yet, he hoped that it would be a quiet shift for him until he was finished. The two quarreling Amazons were enough for the day and he cannot stand more complicated customers. He was about to take out the batch of new shampoos out of the box when the bell of the door rang. 

"Damn it!" 

Why can't he have a moment of silence for just five minutes? It was still early and people were broke, why were there still people who go to the grocery? He rose and walked towards the cash register to wait for this customer to pay. He keeps glancing at him or her to come out. But his irritation vanished and his frown turned into wide grin as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the customer who had recently come in.

There she was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, burgundy long sleeves blouse topped with white vest that had an owl printed in front. He gazed at her beautiful face in silent wonder and was very happy to see his favorite customer at last. He watched her clumsily put the two blue packs of her favorite chocolate chip cookies on the conveyor belt, together with four different kinds of chocolate bars and a can of soda grapes. She managed to drop a bar of chocolate and pick it up while balancing her big handbag and some books on her left hand.

"Oooppps, sorry," she apologized again after dropping a different bar of chocolate and pick it up again.

He was so mesmerized with her beauty and felt like a sun was radiating in front of him as she displayed that most adorable smile he had ever seen; if only he had the guts to ask what her name was and if she wants to have a coffee with him sometimes. He took his time scanning her items, to appreciate the beauty of this rare sunshine.

"I haven't seen you lately," he managed to say while he watched her rummages inside her handbag.

When she finally found her wallet, customer 'Sunshine' looked up and displayed again the mother of the entire most adorable smile in the universe.

"I was sick. I just got out of house today, and I have this craving that needs to be satiated because I've eaten my last pack of cookies yesterday. And I don't have anything remaining for breakfast before I go to… oh god… I'm actually late for my appointment!" she panicked babble and started to put the packs of cookies, chocolate bars and took the soda can in her hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Umm, excuse me, you forgot to pay," he reminded politely and she saw her crimsoned while she walked back to the cashier. She was even more pretty and adorable when she was embarrassed.

"Sorry… god, I'm such a mess," she apologized and opened her wallet and glanced at the LED display. "Damn it, I forgot my credit card," she said and opened the zipper at the back of her wallet and took out all the coins in there.

His two hands received right away the coins and dropped it inside the coin box, after it registered, "You still have 1,50 Euro," he said, and felt awkward that his making her later. "You know what? Just pay it on your next visit. I could just cover it up and talk to my supervisor."

"Oh gosh, thank you so much," she smiled with appreciation. "I'll definitely pay you back, I promise. Bye!"

And before he could say bye, and he even thought of saying take care to her, customer 'Sunshine' was already making a beeline to the door and was out of his sight in a jiffy. She was always like that, panicking, stressing, and clumsily dropping the items she had picked. He even offered her one time to take a cart or a basket, but she refused nicely and told him that she will just buy some few kinds of stuff. But sometimes, she ends up buying more. The funny thing about his favorite customer, he does not see any healthy foods on her grocery items. It was always the same packs of chocolate chip cookies, the four different kinds of chocolates, her soda grapes drinks and toiletries. He wonders if she can even cook a decent meal. He presumed that she eats her lunch and dinner at the restaurants nearby, and maybe lives alone and was more convenient for her to eat out. He does not even see her buy a dishwashing soap. Perhaps one day, he could ask her where she used to eat her lunch and dinner, and he can pretend to meet her at that restaurant. 

*****

It was already dark, but he still feels like he just started his shift. He was so inspired and felt like he was floating in heaven. Customer 'Sunshine' dropped by early in the morning to personally give him the money she owed. As usual, she was in a hurry and said bye quickly before he could chat again with her. Sometimes he wished that she will come to the store later or before closing time, when customer 'Sunshine' was not all stress out and always cramming. He wished that he could have a calm and quiet moment with her so that he can ask what her name was and can introduce himself properly to her. If she only could come during the evening when there was only him left and no other customers to interrupt them, he would be grateful if destiny could grant him that moment. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted when he heard the bell on the door rang. He glanced at the store's wall clock and saw that it was five minutes before closing time. Then he remembered which day it was today.

But of course, who could be dropping by at the last minute on a Wednesday night… he waited for her patiently behind the cashier. He had stocked up most of the aisles that needed refilling and his other co-worker was still at the back, cleaning up and throwing all the boxes and cartons that were left. He focused his eyes on his smart phone and checked his messages while he waits for the customer he hated most. He named her 'Vampirella' since she only comes during the night. Sometimes he wondered what kind of job she had since he only sees her at night. It slipped in his mind once if she was a prostitute, but then he thought, she should be on the street at this hour to look for some 'clients', and she was not that friendly to become a prostitute, he thought. Not that he had hired and experienced being a client of a prostitute, but most of the movies that he watched that involved prostitutes; their characters were mostly friendly and approachable. Unlike customer 'Vampirella', who was a snob, superior, and like an arrogant rich brat. He was curious also where she lives since she never does much of her grocery shopping except for the usual items that she buys every Wednesday and Friday nights. Maybe there was someone who does the shopping for her and has helpers to clean her apartment or pad or house, and someone who do the cooking for her too. He cannot point out if she was in an exclusive relationship or likes to change partners every night since she always buys a 12 pack condoms. But one thing he was definite about her was, she likes chocolates. Because most of the condoms she buys were chocolate flavored. Sometimes, she buys the ordinary ones. But the chocolate chip cookie and bars of chocolates, he could never go wrong that she was a chocolate lover. His speculation was disrupted when he heard the sound of foil packs placed beside him. He looked up and glanced at customer 'Vampirella' before focusing his attention on the items on the conveyor belt. While he scans two packs of the same blue pack chocolate chip cookies, the same four different kinds of chocolate bars and the six pack soda grapes, he suddenly realized that it was the same brands that customer 'Sunshine' used to buy too, except customer 'Vampirella' buys chocolate flavored condoms, and his favorite customer does not. And then he became suddenly amazed at how two very different people can have the same taste in cookies, chocolates and soda drinks, but have totally the opposite characteristics and personalities. He was totally lost in his thoughts, that after he scanned all the food, he totaled it right away and recited the price.

"Don't forget that!"

He was snapped from his thoughts when a box of a pack of 6 chocolate flavored rubbers hit his elbow and he found himself a bit intimidated in front of her, as she glared at him after scanning the last item.

"You're already out of the 12 packs, tell your supervisor to order more," she demanded, took a 20 bill from her pocket and threw it on the counter. 

He was about to tell her that she still have more change, but then she waved him off and said:

"Keep the change!" and picked all the chocolate bars and tuck them inside her leather pants pockets, before picking the packs of chocolate chip cookies, the pack of soda grapes and the pack of condoms.

He closed the cash register drawer with a satisfied smile, knowing that he got extra tips from customer 'Vampirella' even though she was one of the rudest customers that he has. Sometimes he wonders if she was really generous and kind, and likes his service and how patient and courteous he was when dealing with her, or she was just a rich arrogant brat that does not give a fuck about money and was too proud to receive a small change.

*****

Friday was one of the most hectic and exhausting days. Since he opened, the flow of the customers never stopped. It would have been alright if all of his customers were like customer 'Madam' who always pays without a hassle and quickly as possible, but today he was not that lucky when he encountered almost all of the rude and complicated customers and regulars that they have. And one of the highlights of his shift was the Asian beefcake who demanded a refund for a beer that he already opened but decided not to take it because it was not cold. He was already drunk and was on the verge of passing out, but he still managed to gulp another can of beer that was not cold again, and complained again since it was not chilled. He let his manager handle the situation and was thankful that the customer did not damage any other items while being shown out of the store after they called a taxi to take him home.

And now, another drunken regular customer of them had entered the store. 

Customer 'Party Animal Gal'; not only was she drunk every Friday and Saturday nights, she also likes to dance inside the grocery together with two of her friends, sometimes the guard has difficulty removing them from the premise because they ran around like children. And since customer 'Party Animal Gal' was the tallest of them, the guards can find her quickly. He knew that they were heading to the beverage aisle, so he signaled his two co-workers at once to go there. The funny thing about these three women, when they were drunk they were very wild. But when they were sober they dress like old maids and act like nuns. By Sunday, they will definitely come by to buy more aspirin.

It was almost closing time when he was able to really breathe with relief. They were all exhausted and his two co-workers had already closed their cashier since they will have an earlier shift than him. He chose to close since he does not have any plans on this Friday night. He waved goodbye to them as they leave the store together with his supervisor. The only one that was left was him and the guard. He was about to rose from his seat by the cashier when his ears caught the sound of the bell that was hanging at the door. He glanced at his watch: 2255 and realized it was after all Friday night. This day would not be completed without customer 'Vampirella' adding to his long due headache. He crossed his arms over his chest and did not bother to look who came by the door. He already knew. He sat patiently and made a heavy sigh to show customer 'Vampirella' that he was not in the mood. 

She seemed to be taking too much time to pick her items tonight because when he glanced at his wrist watch it was already ten minutes past the closing time. A wicked idea hit him; what if he put the closed sign by the register and tells her that she did not make it on time like she used to do, and now he has the right to refuse her. He knows that it was like challenging the devil if he will do that. He savored the thought, but at the end, he knew that he could not do it. He was a professional cashier and still has some senses in him. Perhaps he could just hide all of the chocolate flavored condoms on the shelves beside him and tell her that they were still out of stock. Nah. He was not that cruel to let a woman become pregnant by his mischief.

And before he could think of another wicked idea to get back on his most hated customer, the sound of the foiled pack cookies caught his attention. He began to scan the items without looking at her, and as he scanned the last bar of chocolate, he looked up, since that was her queue to throw the pack of condom on the conveyor belt. But he suddenly felt ashamed of ignoring his customer when his eyes met a pair of round hazel orbs, instead of the dark ones, staring at him and giving him the most adorable smile in the world. He was totally dumbfounded and loses his ability to speak.

"Hi!" was customer 'Sunshine' cheery remark.

He was temporarily paralyzed and panicking in his thoughts.

Customer 'Sunshine'; his crush; was standing in front of him. 

She was calm. 

She was not in a hurry to go to some stupid appointments. 

She was not going anywhere but maybe already home. 

She has time now. 

She was also wearing the shortest jeans short that he had ever seen and a sleeveless yellow blouse with the hem tied up and revealing her perfect well-toned abs.

Oh god.

Was he dreaming?

He suddenly felt his pants constraining.

Could this be the moment that he had been praying and waiting for?

Could he finally asked her name and take her out for some coffee and then dinner the following night?

Could this be his chance to have the girl that he had been crushing on since he started to work here?

There's only one thing to find out…

He shook his head and managed to wake up from that temporary madness.

"Ah, hi!" he croaked.

For fuck's sake, he cannot even talk like a proper man.

"Hi!" she greeted back, still smiling like a model from toothpaste commercial.

He took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

He still cannot believe that it was a beautiful angel in front of him instead of the gorgeous devil that he expected to see every ten fifty-five on a Friday and Wednesday night.

"I'm sorry, I… I never thought that you'll come this late," he managed to use his tongue. "I use to have a customer coming late, and I thought it was you." He explained.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's only me now and-" she was saying but was cut off right away.

"No no no no. That's not what I mean," he returned and cannot seem to form a proper sentence in his head. "I mean, I'm actually happy that it's you that came and not-" and before he can say arrogant vampire customer of his, a ringing tone played in the background.

"Oh, excuse me. Can you hold on a sec?" she asked as she retrieved the smartphone from her back pocket, and answered the call. "I'm coming… what? No! Why would I buy it when you're the one who's going to use it. Just buy on the next convenient store around the corner. No. I'm not gonna do it. It's embarrassing." And then she pushed the button to end the call and put the phone back in her back pocket. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" she asked and smiled again while waiting for a reply.

And before he could ask her what was her name and if she wants to have some coffee with him, their attention caught the door open wide and in came the customer from hell. She looked pissed and glaring towards them. 

How dare she demand the guard to open the door when they were already closed twenty minutes ago? He was about to drive her away so that he can have his alone time with the girl she was crushing on, but he got confused when 'Vampirella' walked towards 'Sunshine' and looked like she was about to confront her. 

"What's wrong with buying it?!" 'Vampirella' said and motioned on the packs of rubbers on the shelves beside the counter. "They're just there, you just grab one of those brown packages and then pay and leave."

"I told you, I'm not going to buy it!" was 'Sunshine's' angry retort.

"Fine! Don’t' buy it!" 'Vampirella' retaliated. "But don't blame me if your stomach suddenly grows bigger and become filled with small cupcakes or kittens."

"Alright!" 'Sunshine' conceded and grabbed the brown pack closer to her and put in on the conveyor belt.

At this moment, he felt something or someone fucking his brain. He picked up the pack of 12 chocolate flavored condoms that customer 'Vampirella' used to buy and stared at it like it was the holy grail. He slowly looked up and focused his sight on them before scanning the intriguing pack.

"Umm… who exactly are these for?" was his dumb careful remark.

Irritated, "It's actually mine, you dimwit," 'Vampirella' answered and nabbed the pack, before taking out the twenty Euro bill from her back pocket and threw it on the counter. "And in case you're wondering, my girlfriend, likes chocolates and you're hitting on her now, and I hate that. The next time I caught you talking to her, I'm gonna drain all the blood in your body." 

And with that, she grabbed the hand of 'Sunshine' and dragged her girlfriend towards the door, never taking the rest of the items that 'Sunshine' had bought.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Did you managed to recognize all the customers and who's living with whom? I never work in a grocery store, and I got suddenly curious if those cashiers ever guess what you do in your personal life or psychoanalyze a person by the items they buy. I know it's weird of me to think, but let me know if you agree or not.


End file.
